Center of Attention
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: For the weeks passed Kyohei was having enough since he has been eating food that aren't made by his scary lady but food bought from stores, and her attention had been solely in regards to business
1. Center of Attention

Title: Center of Attention

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Wallflower

Status:

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Just like the usual days two rowdy people yelling at the kitchen occupied the hose with three other males who watched and listened at their banter amusingly and would cut in wit few teasing to add more fuel to the fire between the two, "Alright, I give up." Sighed by the lady, "What do you want to eat for dinner?" with that said by her, the blonde bounced to tease her with a hug and rub his face to her.

"REALLY!" he continued, "I want your tempura as always!" he said and the poor lady - bleed from her nose like the usual.

"Enough!" she growled and wiped the blood off her nose.

"Kyohei and Sunako are sweet as usual~" hummed by the red hair when suddenly Sunako threw her ladle at him and Kyohei just laughed at the scene.

"WAAH! Ranmaru-kun are you alright!" rushed by the shorter blonde.

"Just leave him, Yuki-kun." Said by the raven haired guy reading a book.

"That's just mean, Takenaga-kun!" Yuki replied and continued to ted at the bruised guy.

Although Takenaga might seem cold seeing his friends get injured he cares, however he usually notice the pattern from Kyohei when he needed something, he just doesn't bother mentioning seeing if it is really true.

The next morning, "Are you going to buy supplies?" Kyohei asked and she nodded, all clad with her brown long coat, scarf, and boots matching her black hat she always wear - she nodded and he went up the stairs again.

"Wait for me, I'm coming along!" he demanded and went up to change, and now they matched with their winter clothing.

The vendors are used at the two banter when they purchase their weekly needs and argue about what to buy, some of the vendors find it cute and even cuter when Kyohei gives up and pout, but Sunako ended up giving up and getting what he wanted, especially his favorites.

As Kyohei promised her a treat, they went to the nearest doughnut shop and bought three boxes, both have each and another box for their housemates to share, and like the usual the shop was full of young girls trying to see Kyohei and get his attention only to end up at the scary girl, although they noticed that whenever she is with Kyohei she isn't in her tiny form and would stand close to him – heading out the shop, they stopped on their tracks when three modified luxury Hummers pulled over in front of the shop; two are black and one is white.

Men in black stylish fitting suits came out from the two vehicles, and ladies from the shop came to see what's the commotion, Kyohei came to stand in front of Sunako in protection, until a man from the white vehicle stepped out, crispy white slim trench coat over his designer three piece business coat, hair was styled in to undercut fade, brushed sideways, eyes were beautiful ocean blue under his half rimmed prescription glasses, hands warmed up by his black leather gloves.

"Nee-sama!" he called and smiled brightly at Sunako who came to peek from Kyohei's back, Sunako for the first time being seen by many smiled brightly and bounded to the guy who called her his older sibling.

"Rounin!" she bounced to him and gave an equally tight embrace, "Look at you, you're all so big!" she started, "The last time I saw you, you were just around my chest, and now you're taller than me! How are you, but the question, how are you coping and why do you like Uncle Ford?" the guy gave a chuckle.

"Well, for starters after Papa passed away, I started to study and wanted to carry the business now since Mama is a bit busy in her own, I know I can handle it. And regarding how I am, I am fine, but a bit stressed with the flight but I am fine, and I look like Papa because Mama demanded I must look like him, I'm his nephew-"

"You are a Nakahara now, and you are his son, my baby cousin, now stop throwing yourself as if you are an outsider!" she scold him.

"Right, how can I disobey the future of the Nakahara group, speaking of group, that is why I'm here." He told, "Can we go in? My knees are freezing." With that said she giggled and went in the shop with Kyohei.

"How did you find me anyways and why didn't you wait at the mansion?" she asked.

"I couldn't, I need to leave immediately after telling you that, Mama decided she needs to retire." With that said she looked shocked.

"Aunt Mine already?!"

"She did, and now she's leaving everything to you, she expect a lot of things, just like she did to me, I hope you can carry the business and everything that goes with it. Mama finally realized she needed a fresh start for herself, with all the business she lacked of life skills unlike you do, she mentioned about you being a perfect house wife, but for you as the heiress you make a perfect woman, and I bet this gentleman here agrees?" with that said staring at Kyohei he looked away from the eye contact that Rounin is trying to make.

"Nee-sama, tomorrow is a free day correct? The family will be in Hokkaido for the meeting in regards with you, Stanley will come and pick you up." Sunako stood and gave his a hug after he gave his men the signal that they are leaving soon.

"Alright, but where are you going, why are you in such a hurry?"

"I need to be in meeting with the Nogizaka-Ayase couple, we finally became business partners in regards to military arsenal."

"No wonder you got loads of guards."

"I guess, well, I have to leave. Now as Mama say goodbye in random language, Dasvidanya!" with that said he stepped in his car after his chauffer opened it for him.

"At least he seemed normal than Auntie… I never knew she got a son." Said Kyohei, "And you're leaving tomorrow?" he asked.

"That's the plan…" she sighed, "Hey want me to come with you?" he offered seeing her down.

"Sure… if you want to."

"Great, I'll be coming along.

* * *

The next day as told, the boys are by the garden waiting for Sunako, and the helicopter that's picking her up with Kyohei is waiting, but to their shock, Sunako in her silky, black, with white and red kimono came out and her hair was neatly pinned to place, she looked like a deity as Ranmaru pointed, and they turned to Kyohei who looked underdressed for the travel.

Takenaga and Ranmaru grabbed the blonde and dragged him to change and now with his simple suit that suited him, they went on their way.

Upon arriving, Kyohei awed at the place, it was a traditional Japanese mansion and surrounded by men in black suit and people in kimonos are swarming the place, seeing Sunako they immediately greeted her with a bow calling her young miss and welcoming Kyohei along.

Sunako was later on welcomed by her parents and her father was surprised with the blonde's presence it wasn't long when Sunako's father pulled him for some bonding before the family meeting.

It wasn't long when Kyohei was left in the family's lobby while Sunako is trapped by her family for a meeting, he never knew the scary girl is actually filthy rich and she too is an heiress following the strange auntie that took him in.

Sunako shook her head when she saw him napping by the sofa and the female servants of the house giggled at the figure, Sunako's nose bleed a little but knowing her abilities as she needs to be the ojou-sama of the house, "Oi… creature of the light wake up, it's lunch time…" she poked while covering her eyes.

"Food?" he muttered and sat up, "Oi… why are you covering your eyes for?!" he pulled her hand only to find her upset and embarrassed, he laughed and teased her some more since she has been suppressing her nose bleed, "Alright fine, let's get food!" and he pulled her to him.

later that afternoon where Sunako was invited by his other aunt from her mother side to make snacks, Kyohei was also there pouting and sitting by the corner, Sunako's aunt mused at the reaction of the boy, "Okay, what do you want?" Sunako giving up and he plaster a bright smile at her, Sunako looked away for her to avoid a bloody mess.

"Anything, you make good food, so anything." He replied and Sunako's aunt giggled rolling her eyes.

" _You got the young man between your fingers dear, make use of it_ ~" she teased speaking in German and Sunako hid her flush.

The kitchen staff and her aunt later knew after Sunako's father told them that Kyohei only eats what she cooks and he's already his son-in-law which made Sunako hide from embarrassment.

It wasn't long when they needed to head back with their housemates.

* * *

School day, and like the usual the students lines up by the gates to see the four boys and Takenaga's own girlfriend, Sunako as the same walked few steps behind her friends only to notice that some started whispering to each other and looking at her, and just the same she ignored.

Heading to her class with Kyohei, the teacher started to deal with lessons until it was their lunch break where the other students and the school's journalist president bombarded her with question regarding her status and if it is true since photos of her appeared with the young business tycoon who appeared to be her cousin.

She slams her hand over her table and walks out shocking everyone in the room, she knows they are snoopers but she hates it when it's her family being the topic, "Ms. Nakahara Sunako?" the principal of the school came to look for her in her classroom only to see her dear cousin in company.

"Sorry to bother, nee-sama, but you need to head in Tokyo today, apparently Takashima group is supposed to be in meeting with Mama, but because she is no longer in position, you are in default as the next in line and by this moment you need to give order in her office, things are not looking well since she forgot she arranged a meeting with the Takashima group." He explained.

"I see…" she popped to her original form again, "I'll see to it." She sighed.

"Should I come as well?" again with Kyohei looking worried, it wasn't his style but seeing his favorite person in distress makes him anxious.

"That would be splendid." Replied by Rounin; donning his silky gray slim fit designer three piece suit that was made by Hizuri and a matching brand – brown lace up casual business dress shoes to match his leather gloves, "And you might need to change as well since you are to her escort, Mama never leave without her own, I'll leave Rafael to you both and I'll head to Russia to meet Katsuki-Nikiforov for a meeting." With that said he left immediately and students awed at the young man who's more attractive than the four men that got their school known.

As said the attendant brought along a dress that was neatly placed on a dress cover and brought along another pair of designer suit for Kyohei.

After they changed, the teacher was informed that Sunako is dismissed for emergency reason and so does Kyohei in her company, the boys awed at Sunako's real form with her black revealing business dress on, and Kyohei in the same manner except in a black dress shirt and silky black waistcoat matching her dress.

A limo was already waiting for her and immediately out of character she was in poise and proceeded to enter, "What can we say, she might not look like it but she's a real Ojou-sama and our dear friend is all attention to her after she had been a little busy with the whole takeover thing going on with her family business." Ranmaru shrugged when Noi asked him about the sudden change.

For the weeks passed Kyohei was having enough since he has been eating food that aren't made by his scary lady but food bought from stores, and her attention had been solely in regards to business, having enough of such state he groaned and shocked her by his action.

Embracing her from behind shocking her secretary at the process, Sunako wanted to gush some blood but ended up suppressing it leaving her with a small drop, Kyohei noticed it and wiped it with his thumb, "Creature, what has gotten into you?" she demanded and he groaned.

"It's strange when you're not around…" he admitted.

"What do you mean, you're always tailing me around the office and at home!" she replied.

"Yes, in presence but not like the old times." Burying his nose to her bare shoulder making her sigh, looking up the employees in her floor seeing them through the full wall glass stared and blushed, Sunako took the remote and closed the blinds immediately to give her some privacy.

When she turned her head Kyohei attacked her with a kiss pushing her to her desk, Kyohei covered her eyes to make sure she doesn't pray blood on him and made sure she feels how badly he wanted her.

Sunako's knees weakened and he took it as a good hint to carry her up the table and stood between her legs, hating the fact they needed air Kyohei parted and rested his nose between her neck and gave a light kiss on it – Sunako pulled his hand off of her eyes, she put her hand around his nape up to his hair, both remained silent, "Did some evil spirit possess you?" she asked shockingly.

"If that evil spirit possessed me, would you give me all your attention?" he asked in his low and husky voice.

"Are you doing this because you demand me to make you food?"

"No… I… I miss us, bantering in the kitchen, school or in the house, I liked getting in your nerves so that you notice me, but since you're always tired and busy I can't bother you, but I miss you." He honestly admitted and held her tight, "Just pretend I'm an evil spirit that walks around and follows you, I want you to look at me without bleeding or looking away, just… just please imagine that?" he looked at her with pleading eyes.

Sunako thought of it, "That might work… in all honesty with you being around and constantly asking or helping me makes me relax."

"Really?" he looked at her and started to get close again, with another demand for a kiss, this time he pushed her to lay over the table started to nip her neck.

"Stop, this is not the proper place!" she said in a low voice making sure not to let the employees know what was happening inside.

"Fine…" he pouted and she cleaned up a bit making sure there is no trace of what intimate thing happened to her and Kyohei, only to look horrified at her neck with a red spot that was made by Kyohei.

Sunako despite being shut down for years, she too used to be a normal girl who knows how to apply cosmetics which she thanked after covering up the evidence.

Resolving everything she decided to end the day early and head home, calling her secretary that she will deal with everything the next day and called her driver, Kyohei who was bouncing held her hand tightly pulling her in a quick stride stepping in the limousine heading back to the mansion only to find their housemates with their girlfriends teaming up to make some edible for their dinner.

Sunako pushed them out the kitchen and started to make her own and pushed Kyohei to get things for her, while the boys are out with Noi and Tamao, Yuki however is somewhere, taking the absence of everyone, Kyohei again attacked her by embracing from behind, Sunako was too tired to protest and let him have his way.

Once the meal was done, she gave Kyohei his part and let him eat, to her surprise as she knows him quite long enough, he doesn't share but to her own amazement he shared his food to her pulling her to sit beside him and hand feed her with his shrimp and rice.

* * *

"Another meeting with the board?" asked Kyohei as he sit over his own desk in school while Sunako goes through over her computer with the reports – nodding and followed with a sigh. "You'll be fine, just have others deal with the audit for a while and try to relax." He added.

"Is Rafael already here?" she asked him and he went to the window to find their driver already, Sunako closed her computer and carried it while Kyohei took their bags with them, heading to the office as usual, Sunako changed her clothes after she arrived and Kyohei remained in his uniform dress shirt and waited in the office while she went to deal with the meeting, Kyohei who's napping by the office sofa was startled after she slams a thick folder over her table, "What happened?" he asked standing and trying to soothe her.

"Someone's been stealing." With that said Kyohei went up to her and tried to console her by massaging her shoulders, relaxing.

"Let's just go home." With that said Kyohei called for the driver and heading home only to fine the others are not yet back, Sunako out cold from the stress Kyohei carried her to her room and watched her sleep, and ended up sleeping beside her.

Sunako waking up first and finding him asleep as well, shaking her head she headed to the kitchen to fix some food for her and Kyohei, "Ne~ Sunako-chan?" Yuki cut in, "Is there something between both of you and Kyohei-kun?" with that asked she gave away the answer with her blushing reaction, Yuki did not press further as it was given.

"I don't know, he never asked me…" even with her reaction, there was between them but with her clear answer they were at the middle stage where they are discovering things.

Weekend came and Sunako decided to have her rest only to receive a message from her secretary that she is to attend her mall opening in Hokkaido, sighing she's hating her position as she is balancing her studies and the same time business, dressing up for the event, Kyohei matched her bloody red backless dress with his red dress shirt and white ascot tie neatly tucked in his dress shirt.

Picked up by her own aircraft after her aunt decided to give her one for certain events she and Kyohei are boarded, and it wasn't long when she arrived in her establishment, the mall was bigger than the others her aunt had established from other countries, upon arrival, some escorts were about to help her but Kyohei took the job and held her close to him, flashes of camera sent her from discomfort but since it was part of her duty she tried to endure, Kyohei took his part protecting her as it was his primary job.

Cutting the ribbon and joining everyone for the opening speech, she was later toured by the head of management around her establishment only to bump in with a familiar face that made her shut down.

"Nakahara-san…" greeted by the broad yet brash looking guy in casual clothes.

"Masato-san…" Sunako looked at him with a bit of glare.

"You know him, babe?" asked by the girl to Masato.

"Ah… yeah… a long time ago…" he tried to avoid.

Kyohei immediately knowing the guy as Sunako told him about her past and the person who broke her heart and confidence, "Love, we do not associate ourselves with people who breaks other people." With that said Sunako held his hand tighter in their intertwined manner.

Masato stared shocked at the attractive blonde and looked down at his current girlfriend staring heart shaped eyes at Kyohei.

Finally after the day was over they finally went home and decided to spend the night binging with scary movies as Kyohei left Takenaga to rent out some for them to watch as a request since Sunako deserved it.

"Feet hurt?" he asked and she nodded, immediately he let her lay in the carpet with a pillow and started massaging her feet from the heels.

* * *

Sunako's eighteenth birthday marks her debut as the successor of her aunt, having to have the party held in Hokkaido in their main mansion, Sunako dressed in her beautiful traditional black kimono embroidered with their family's deity red dragon that protects the women of their family, Kyohei worn an all – black designer suit insisted by Mine to match Sunako's with the red tie.

Throughout the evening he never left her side and so did she, Mine noticed the change in their behavior until, Kyohei is in possession of a microphone, Rounin beside him in his polo shirt, white fitting pants and casual Hizuri brand boots that looked the same as Timberland; huge bouquet of roses on hand and Rounin with a guitar.

 _Singing that ladeedeedodeeda, melodies go back and forth_

 _You sittin' on that G string, maybe I just struck a chord_

 _The music's in your heart, that's where I'm gonna start_

 _And if you just play along_

 _I'll make sure I'm in tune_

 _In this concert just for two_

 _'Cause this is our first song_

 _Sorry I had you waiting so long_

 _Gotta make it perfect it can't be wrong, no_

 _Tryin' to keep doin' it right, with you on my mind_

 _'Cause you are my baby_

 _Promise I'll treat you like a lady_

 _And I won't do you no harm_

 _'Cause this is our first song_

Rounin started singing and Kyohei went up to her handing her the roses while she looked at him with shock, "I know I wasn't being clear and we're still confused with what we are, so I wanted to make it clear, I know you dislike this kind of embarrassing things when I can just ask you out of the blue without anyone around, but since five people grilled me to do it in front of everyone, I want to ask you… aw man… this is embarrassing, can we do this when we get home?" he turned to Rounin.

"You woke me up from my nap for this, now get it over with!" demanded by the younger boy as he stops singing and strumming.

"My bad…" lightly scratching his head when.

"On whatever that is, yes."

"Thank you for sparing me…" he chuckled, "But, I wanted to ask if you would be my permanent che-" Rounin kicked him, "I mean girl." With that said he blushed a bit.

"What I said first." She told and the family laughed.

"I swear I'm too young for all of this!" said Rounin shoving the guitar at his assistant and heading out the banquet room.

"What's his problem?" asked Sunako in amusement.

"He went to America to deal with the youngest son of Julie Hizuri together with the other boys in the same business and he just came back with his jet lag." Explained by Mine who just giggled, "I swear he is like his Papa some times."

"Oh… Auntie…" Sunako cuddled her.

"But I'm more proud of you deary~ I mean you are now a perfect lady, and I expect that Kyohei-kun will be a perfect gentleman for you, and because of it, I'll send him with Sebastian to learn more etiquettes and be your head of security, Rafael cannot be your security forever you know, he's in service with Rounin."

"I know…" Sunako mused.

The night ended with both sharing a room an conversation about the ground rules for their own comfort and future.

~END~


	2. Thorn

Title: Thorns

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Wallflower

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"You really are fitting to the bodyguard job." Snorted by one of their housemates as he watches the blonde wiping the windshield of the black luxury Hummer that his girlfriend owns and use as transport for work.

"I get paid and do what I like, how can I not?" he replied and his friend just shook his head amused.

"We're leaving already?" the blonde asked after turning to the raven haired lady dressed promptly for the said trip.

"Not yet, I am waiting for Erika-san, she has all the files, I deed to double check it again before I head on to the meeting." She sighed looking tired, and Kyouhei just went up to her and looked at her closely – so far, she was not bursting in blood like a fountain as they established a certain thought for her to look Kyouhei normally which he was pleased.

Looking how tired she was, he was going to annoy her to have a short break after, however he has to think of a good excuse soon enough knowing that she is stubborn and would refuse.

"I'm staying tonight to make sure you get that shut eye, lady." He threatened and she looked displeased, but knowing she gets to have her warm bodied dummy, she's secretly delighted, "Now why don't you sit inside first and have that little nap while I go change, I'll wake you up if Erika-san arrives." Kissing re fore head, she sighed knowing he knows what he is doing and always puts her safety and wellbeing first.

As instructed she joined Yuki and Ranmaru at the lounge and Ranmaru never failed to notice the dark bags under her eyes and got worried as well, she shrugged it off knowing she was doing her best to straighten out the company since it became a mess after Auntie retired and left it to Sunako.

So far, after she had cared for the group of companies she managed to bring order to it and now with her success she is being named just like her Aunt and the boys couldn't be prouder, her lady training is sometimes full of silliness out of them but she was trying and succeeding.

When she finally fell back asleep, Kyouhei wore a little smile seeing she is resting, with his all black suit sent over by Mine to him, it was a whole wardrobe to match Sunako, however Mine embraced her niece's desired theme, and now she is known as the black rose of their society circle, in every party and gathering, wearing black, provocative, sexy and revealing gowns and dresses, hence, her said man is always at her heel and on guard, wearing the same theme as her, they knew she was indeed the niece of Mine as they mirror the former queen and her late husband.

Kyouhei adjusted his silk slim tie and gold clip, he sat beside Sunako who was napping, "She looks so beat up." Yuki worriedly said.

"I know, it's just she has to finish everything and refuse to rest." Kyouhei sighed, "I want her to have a break, a good excuse to convince her."

"You know, we'll have a school trip next week, I think it's in Okinawa." Grinned by Ranmaru, "Make sure you persuade her to go."

"You just want Sunako-chan in a bikini." Said by Yuki and Kyouhei snapped his head with a glare to the red head who squeaked and hid behind the sofa.

"Sorry for the wait, Takano-sama, Nakahara-sama fell asleep?" asked by the secretary who finally arrived and had been escorted in by Takenaga.

"No need to worry, I'll carry her." He flatly said and threw one last glare at Ranmaru.

"What did you do?" asked by Takenaga knowing they triggered the monster again.

* * *

Finally Kyouhei managed to convince Sunako to come to their class field trip to Okinawa, and they were in front of a lesser known inn for them to be accommodated in budget, however the owner of the place apologized after they had a mix up with the schedule for their stay since more tourists on season came, now the bunch are out sitting on some bench waiting for their adviser to do some damage control when Sunako finally snapped, she was tired and feeling hot, she still hates the sun and even though Kyouhei was doing well on keeping her out of it, she can't help that he will get tired holding the coat over her.

"Sensei?" she called.

"Hold on Nakahara-san, I'll contact one more pla-" she was cut off by Sunako.

"My cousin owns a property near this area, maybe he can accommodate us for a day or two until you find a place for us?" Sunako offered and her teacher tears up and finally wails after the mishap that happened, Sunako however was annoyed and started calling her cousin who immediately replied and offered to pick them all up.

Surprisingly he was quick a three heavy lifted and modified four-by-four trucks for car show picked them up, they were all white and heavily equipped by modifications, lifts and thick tires, the roof was mounted with heavy tubing racks with side roll up tents in its nylon zipper bag attached to the side of the rack with the alloy looking shovel, the back of the truck was empty and clear, and two of the men driving the other trucks went out to help the students load their luggage to the back compartment and helped the girls to hop on, however the biggest truck came a blonde guy, he was wearing cargo shorts, flip flops and plain white long sleeved dress shirt over his tank top.

"Couz! Long time no see!" he was more bubbly than her other cousin, Rounin, he was bigger and taller and have Sunako a tight embrace which she later returned, "Wait, is this your boy toy?" he turned to Kyouhei who looked at him strangely, "Man, loosen up! We're in Okinawa, nice sunny beach, white san and blue sea, lighten up will you? Also Kim and Mik will get your stuff to my truck, come, let's catch up." He said and they headed to his own truck, Kyouhei helped Sunako who was dead tired.

It was a short trip and they arrived to a huge property, it looked like a hotel, the house was both traditional and modern rustic style but when they pulled up to the garage, which was lined up with luxurious and modified cars, it looked like one of those movies, and Sunako's cousin was like the real life Tony Stark with his collection of wheels, her cousin then instructed some people to help Sunako's classmates and take them to their guest wing, while Sunako pulled Kyouhei to her own roon that they will share, the teacher was about to protest, "We share bedrooms in our place." He flatly said and their female classmates were shocked to know.

However they were having a crush to Sunako's cousin who's cuter than Yuki, but charming than Ranmaru, heading in they went up to the huge foyer, the floor was pure marble and shining, the place was buzzing with servants and guards, the interior design was luxurious, the place looked like a palace, however Sunako looked saddened seeing the huge portrait of her cousin alone, "Ton?" she called and he ignored knowing she was staring at the photo, it was him, standing alone, in a nice suit, "Ton, face me right now." She called again and he ignored, everyone in the room fell silent, "Clinton Bryl." He warned in English.

"Listen, cousin, removing their faces is my way of coping, it been years, yes, but you know how I go with depression." He sighed, "Just drop it, and please I dropped my last name, I'm Nakahara now." He said and walked away, "Marcus, get my folder, I'm heading to see Mogami today." He ignored Sunako.

"I know his parents left him in an early age, refusing to be under anyone's care in the family and he had been carrying the burden of their own company, however it surprised me when he gave up all the rights to Auntie and then built his own empire from a scratch."

"Lady Sunako it is wonderful to see you!" the old maids greeted her and Kyouhei, and he learned many more things about her from the ladies.

While Sunako finally dozed off to bed, Kyouhei kissed her temple and covered her with blanket, he then went out to look around and found his classmates were all busy posing and taking photos from the foyer to the halls and to the backyard which was grand, it looked like a huge resort, the place was all greenery, a huge swimming pool and Jacuzzi, pool benches, a small garden and a fire pit, barbecue area, however few walks away is the beach, connected to a dock with two boats anchored, one is a super yacht which housed a helicopter, while the other is a bit smaller yet still luxury and custom made that housed fishing rods and organized compartments for the lures and baits at the side with the rack.

"Ton-Ton, is richer than me and Rounin combined." Suddenly Sunako surprised him by the balcony, she leaned to the railing and breathed fresh air, Kyouhei pulled her close to him and rubbed her arm in comfort knowing she's being all emotional for her family again, and there she stared to tell Kyouhei of another of her family member.

Later that evening, while the girls nagged Sunako to tour them to every inch of the estate, they finally went back underground where the garage is, and vehicles lined up at the sides of the wide garage, all were white and shiny, from trucks to Hummer, Humvee, Wrangler Jeep, FJ Cruiser, Jimmy to sports cars, all in range, they awed at it – the boys were all enjoying the sight and touching the vehicles and taking photos with it, Kyouhei had been warning them not to scratch it since they had been all over their desired and liked vehicles. And over the wall donned a gold plate layout with 'Bry Customs' to it, worn-out work shirts and cargo shirts placed in frames with a name tag 'Terry' to all of it over the chest.

"He kept his dad's shirts…" Sunako's tears fell as she felt sad for her cousin again.

And her classmates understand a little about her, how she loves her family especially her younger cousins.

When they decided to head back, two vehicles arrived, one is a Wrangler Jeep, and just like the others heavily modified, with a snorkel exhaust, head light bar on top of the windshield, the roof rack has a tent and just like the truck earlier it has a mount for the multi tool shovel, the tail gate was attached with spare tire and gasoline container rack beside it.

It was followed by another white smaller jeep, it has more angle and smaller, just like the first one, the front Winch bumpers were mounted with GME antenna, D rings and extra rounded head lights, front has a snorkel exhaust and windshield light bar, thick roof rack with a small Awning side tent tucked to its zipper pouch attached to the side just below the multi tool axe, with the rack also mounted another accessory for the attachment for Kayaks, the back side however was identical to the Jeep, a spare tire and a gasoline container.

Sunako's cousin steps out the bigger one, while another person who's close to her cousin came out the smaller one, "I swear that Jimny of yours, is a sweet ride, I like how she sounds right now."

"Been tweaking it for a while now and had been following your instructions, thanks for the recommendation, buddy." Said by another blonde which sent Sunako's classmates to a screeching fest, Sunako was utterly annoyed and Kyouhei joined her.

While she dragged the girls up to have dinner, Kyouhei was invited by Bryl to join them over the vehicle talks, and presently the Jimny's tail gate was opened and showed the army green Smittybilt tactical molle tailgate cover with three tactical bags, one has two secure buckles that Mogami explained as the medical pack, the rectangle one full of molle was food storage, specifically some survival food whenever he goes out camping, and the longer pouch with separate compartments with two telescopic fishing rods attached with the pouch outside containing a small tackle box, "Your wheels is tiny and compact with gears, but it's good, you can house more seat for two more people." Kyouhei approved, since there was a back seat, and with a cute floor compartment with the Jack and all needed tools to change tires and other tools to place it with, the rubber plastic can be covered.

The driver seat however has a matching army green seat cover with molle and pouches at the back, "These was all made by your future-cousin-in-law." Teased by Mogami.

"Well, Terry would be happy to know I had been an enthusiast just like him." Said by Bryl.

"Your dad will." Kyouhei patted, "Also, can I have a favor, Mogami-san?" Kyouhei asked.

"Sunako had been trying to make a deal with your bestfriend, Hizuri-san, and he is being difficult right now." Sighed by Kyouhei.

"I know, he's an ass, but a good guy, he's my brother-in-law… well, technically my sister married his brother, but we're still close, I'll see what I can do, alright?" he gave an approve.

"Thank you, she has been killing herself trying to put things in order at the company, and she's been up most of the week."

"That can't be helped, I in a young age had to endure it all, I had to be the best of the best, I need to be on top, with no one's pity and help, I'm done with it all, I started to call myself a Nakahara after my mom's family and wanted to prove that as a Nakahara I can do things on my own, and now I did. I know Sunako-nee can pull it off, and I am happy you had been with her, please protect and take care of her."

"I will and I promise."

"You sound like my uncle, he too died protecting Aunt Mine, please don't die and send my cousin to a depression like what happened to Aunt Mine?"

"I'll try my hardest to live." Kyouhei gave him a hand shake.

"Also, I got a gift, I want to meet and thank you for taking care of Nee-sama, she is dear and closest to me, I love her as my sister since she showed no pity but love after my parents left me, she cried in my place and told me how strong I was, and that's what kept me going." He gave Kyouhei a hug, and shortly a key.

They went next to his FJ Cruiser, it was modified as well, painted black with white prints on it, with the Winch bumper sprayed white, he was surprise, "Why?" Kyouhei shocked.

"For started, it's my thank you gift, second, you like driving her around and you had established yourself to be the Black Rose's thorn, in short you are her defense or protector now, a bodyguard, and third, you like cars as I heard from Rounin." He winked, "It's all yours Nii-chan." He patted the older man and Kyouhei was dumbfounded.

"Now then, let's get some munchies!" he said and they went up, they found Sunako with their other classmates who can cook joining the kitchen staff making food, and Mogami with Bryl joined them with silliness of their own.

"Go grab the chips." Instructed by Bryl.

"Dude, I don't know where it is!" said by Mogami.

"Damn it Otto, it's in the same pantry as to where you steal my Pringles." With that said the head maid was laughing, Sunako was happy that her cousin is out of depression.

"I thought you are lactose intolerant?" Sunako finally wonders to her cousin seeing spraying some cheese to their bowl of nachos.

"Screw that, you know I like dairy things, I'll suffer later." He said and he also knows the agonizing consequence.

"Oh by the way, tomorrow, are you going to attend the Nakahara group's corporate ball? Well, you're the boss so I think you will." Her cousin shrugged and Sunako was shocked she forgot about the said affair.

"It's in Hokkaido!" she said and groaned, "Kyou-" she was cut off when he sighed and nodded.

* * *

The next morning Sunako was well rested and snuggled to her favorite warm dummy, she was restrained and she gladly sleeps back to slumber until lunch time, they were called by the head maid to join the others, while the others by the afternoon are to head out to go to some historical places for their history lessons, the teacher gave the couple some free pass since she is to leave for important purposes.

After their lunch, with the help of the maids she was dressed and helped with some light make-up, Kyouhei as usual dressed in black suit, except wearing a tie he was wearing a silky black ascot tie neatly tucked to his dress shirt, his cufflinks with his initials which was a gift from Sunako was worn and displayed, an ear piece that links to the secretary and driver was worn and an issued hand gun was neatly hidden under his coat.

He was dressed to impress as well, and walking down the grand stair case they classmates awed at them, and when Bryle rushed down the stair case wearing some nice fitting white business trousers, that matched his double breast slim fit tailcoat and white slim tie, his velvet red dress shirt matched his red coat, his messy mop of hair was finally cut to a short pompadour undercut and brushed sideways, he looked ten times attractive that yesterday and the girls wanted to pull him like crazy animals, his small patch of chin goatee was shaved off as well.

"Does your own aircraft picking you up?" he asked.

"Yoshino-san is already here, we're about to leave." Kyouhei replied.

"I see, I'm about to leave as well." He said, however after he said that Sunako and Kyouhei headed out first while he then followed as he went to his Yacht and boarded the white helicopter.

"Who knew Nakahara-san was loaded?" the boys were all awestruck to know the scary lady of their school is actually scary in real life with the status she is in.

"Lady Sunako finally found her knight, I hope this one doesn't hurt her like what happened in the past." The old maid smiled looking at the photo of the young mistress of the Nakahara family.

The hallway was full of happy memories of the Nakahara family, despite being far from each other they had contacts and bond with each other, having to visit the other.

While at the banquet, women in the same stature were all criticizing Sunako as she is accompanied by the blonde man who has been the apple of the eye of every female in the room, she was envied and cursed until she was greeted as the Nakahara queen by noon other than their Aunt, and after being named as the young corporate queen, she was welcomed after.

Sunako hated such gatherings as men started to swat around her, she was happy she is unaffected by them, unlike she was with Kyouhei, and her loyal dog Kyouhei was busy glaring at every men that tries to flirt with her.

"CLINTON BRYL!" yelled by Rounin upset, "What is the meaning of this?" showing him a large photo of him, Hizuri and Mogami talking by the beach with their Jeeps.

"What is your beef with my full name, Rounin Nakahara?" he glared and Sunako had to stifle her lafter.

"EXPLAIN!"

"Fine, we have a club called All Terrain, we're gear heads, while you my cousin is a shut in who loves papers and bed." He insulted.

"Who else are in your club?"

"Tsukimori, Scott Usui, and Red Kuran."

"Can you perhaps introduce me to Tsukimori? He handles social media corporation and he is earning Billions right now." He grinned.

"Nope, drag your butt in to work." And bounced off to hide.

"You better get used to my family." Sunako said Kyouhei.

"I like Ton-Ton better." He snorted and held her by the waist.

"He's more understanding and quick than Rounin to be honest." She giggled which was rare to him and he nodded.

~END~


	3. Duke of the Underworld

Title: Duke of the Underworld

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Wallflower

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"What's wrong?" the blonde turned his head to his lady boss and charge as she sighed for the umpteenth time, he was looking at her with worry knowing she has always been stressing herself.

Standing from his comfortable place, he went to her desk and found she was reading another invitation to another banquet for another merging celebration of another company, "I know you hate it but this is mandatory." He reminded.

"I know, it's just that I wanted to spend my day off at home." She looked sad.

"Well, we can always bail early." He winked and she brightly smiled liking his plan, with her full day spent in the office and her ever loyal sole bodyguard just sitting over her lounge comfortably and had been staring at her despite the blaring television at the side, he was rather enjoying herring her expressions and serious look while doing all her paper works.

Finally later that afternoon, they decided to leave the office, Kyohei pulled out his car keys and opened the door for his boss, middle aged employees of the Nakahara group started to gossip and whisper again after their lady boss walked past the lobby with her rumored lover, the couple however never confirmed their relationship to anyone except their friends and family, Kyohei however was already obvious with his actions as well as Sunako, the boyfriend bodyguard glared at the men who's eying Sunako thirstily, who can't blame them, Sunako over a year transformed to a beautiful woman, not just a perfect lady but a woman.

Her figure became defined and fit, her dresses are like mold to her hips and body, she was the younger version of Mine Nakahara, the woman being chased by known men all around the globe, however this time he knows that the Duchess of the Underworld is exclusively for him.

Her light make-up and sometimes none, still made her glow, and if he would compliment her as such, she would deny it, however Kyohei knows and still likes to compliment her with it.

Unbuttoning his suit coat for him to easily slid to the driver's seat without restraint, just like Sunako being drooled by men, he too received the same treatment from the older women, his now defined body tone under his fit three piece suit minus the tie, he helped Sunako slide in the back seat and made sure she was secured and then went to his place after, driving down to a store before heading home, they wanted to pick up some sweets to share over a nice bloody movie, when suddenly they were jammed by a mob of thugs over the street, there was some ruckus going on and causing traffic problems.

"Kyohei!" Sunako tried to stop him as he came out of the SUV after blaring a loud beep from his car, when the thugs with motorbikes turned to him, they were all stunned seeing Kyohei in a three piece suit, near hair and reflective aviator sunglasses, he looked like one of those corporate monsters, "MR. TAKANO!" they cheered and started to mob him, Sunako then went out and followed him, the said men then turned to her looking at her wide eyes, however they felt Kyohei started to emit some scary shadow and they backed off.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I still don't know, but somehow this people were in the gang I started when I left the mansion." He stated.

"Oh…" and Sunako gave a polite bow and greeted them, and it wasn't long when the guys started to treat her the same respect as their former leader.

"Guys, can you please move it now?" a familiar voice came in with the same loud familiar engine.

"Ton?" Kyohei chuckled seeing the surprise visit.

"Whad'ya know, it's the Duke himself." They gave a tight brotherly hug, "Hi, couz." He then greeted Sunako.

"Ton-Ton!" she then gave her own tight and close hug to him.

"What's going on?" asked by Kyohei to the boys.

"Will, the Gorilla over there started to bump on our way and started to beat up, Saki-san over there for no reason." Said by the current leader, Kyohei took a peek only to see another familiar face, and to his concern he started to hold Sunako close to him and glared at the said man.

"Can I please just pass by without being hit by a bat or caught in a crossfire? I sear, I just got my new body armor and I don't want to destroy it again, it's a one size fit! I'm in size thirty-four and they don't have any same fit!" Ton complained.

"Wow, you became fat." Another familiar person came out the limo since the road had been blocked and in chaos.

"The proper word is fluffy, not fat, and mind you, my doctor said I'm now doing well since I'm not underweight anymore." Ton replied.

"Careful not to go over weight this time." Sunako teased and Kyohei laughed.

"Not you too…" he pouted, "Also, I assume Rounin is headed to the mansion too for the photo shoot?" he asked.

"Well, I don't have to explain anymore." He shrugged, "Now please let's clear this up?" he demanded.

"I'll fix this." Kyohei offered and his old gang of thugs cheered for him.

He confronted the said Gorilla looking gang leader who used to have a crush and likes Sunako, the said man started throwing insults until Kyohei pulled his coat off and showed his pistol which made its home over his shoulder holster, he was not saying anything, until he took it also off and handed it to Sunako who happily took both; coat and pistol.

They settled it to a little violence and this time Kyohei came out scratch free, he thanked Sunako and took both items and worn them again, the men cheered for him and the traffic was soon cleared up, however the boys started to tell the blonde where they are hanging out and invited him to visit sometimes, Kyohei took the invitation.

Arriving at the mansion Kyohei was greeted by Mr. Kinomaya, the renowned photographer, he was bouncing and excited to take more masterpiece from his favorite model; Sunako, and to his delight she was in her full form, and gorgeously dressed in her work attire, Kyohei on the other hand looked so much like an aristocrat when suddenly, "Who is this plebian?" pointing at Clinton as he was usually dressed in his cargo shorts and printed shirt, where there was a caption, 'Real Gear-Heads Use' with the drawing of a clutch, break and accelerator pedals of the vehicle, his cap was covering his bright blonde hair and thick reading glasses covered his bright green eyes.

"You do realize that plebian can buy the entire companies you had worked for and your whole existence?" Rounin Nakahara, Mine's son came out his limousine.

"The name is Clinton Bryl Rex Nakahara, nice to meet you." With the mention of name Sunako rolled her eyes knowing everyone shivers hearing the said name as it is in the famous Billionaire Club where he was listed as the second rank, the first is his close friend from the middle east, and owns oil business all over the world.

Poor Kinomaya shivered after the said boy glared at him and walked past him, Sunako took Kyohei's offered hand and went up the mansion, Noi and Takenaga were studying by the lounge while Yuuki was munching on some sweets brought by Tamao, Ranmaru on the other hand was talking with his fiancée, Sunako was dead tired and excused herself first but offered to make dinner for everyone since they were all there.

The photographer was later to take their photos after their meal since things were being set up to the garden and the to the foyer of the mansion where grand staircase is.

Sunako took a quick nap which she was joined by Kyohei, her room is nice and organized like what she is, and her beloved dolls made a new home to a glass compartment which was customized by her cousins as a gift and even sent her some more anatomical dolls, her cousin Rounin and Ton liked John the skull so much she sent them a mug design like John with the nicknames they decided to give their mugs.

Her huge flat screen TV has a desk with her DVDs placed at the side compartment, it is now placed by the wall, and her fuzzy carpet is paired with a fluffy foldable sofa bed to accommodate her and Kyohei in their movie nights.

Kyohei still has his room but he is more comfortable staying with her and spends most of his sleeping at her room.

An hour later they went down to find their house guest were still at the family room, Noi and Takenaga were still in their seats and still studying, Tamao is now tutoring Ranmaru who was openly flirting with him, poor Yuuki was being bombarded by the Professional photographer, Rounin is playing chess with his secretary while Ton is at the table sitting over the carpet with his laptop out and hears covered with Monster Beats headphones replying to all his recent emails from his work.

Kyohei greeted for her and she went to the kitchen to start work, her hair is up to a ponytail and wearing some micro shorts and sleeveless blouse, it matched Kyohei's own board-shorts and plain shirt, he followed her and helped until he was called by Rounin.

While she cooked, she was then helped by Noi and Tamao, the boys however remained at the lounge, and their three housemates were surprised when Rounin suggested Kyohei to put up a security group knowing he has some few thugs that can pull off a team.

"I'll help finance for a while, you can return he capital if you finally managed to stand, or better, if you collaborate with my own name and have some people working on my security, as a return, that could go well." Offered by Ton.

"That could work, however he needs paper works, a decent office, and most importantly armored transportation," suggested by Rounin again, Kyohei wanted to say something and decline after hearing the process and needed requirements when;

"I'll call up Mogami for the needed certificates and permits, I'll send some details to my secretary for the property and warehouse and apparently I own CBR Customs, I'll send in some hummer and Modified SUV." Kyohei was speechless hearing Clinton Nakahara, while everyone in the room was stunned at how easily he settled things in just seconds.

"There is some reason why I hate you." Said by Rounin.

"And remember when you asked for Tsukimori? Well, I arranged some things for you guys to meet for a deal which he would not say no to you." The older cousin rolled his eyes.

"I love you, cousin." Rounin suddenly said.

"I'm wondering if you own an ovary sometimes…" shaking his head and Takenaga was the first to laugh at the two, Kyohei remained silent and shocked.

"Why though" he suddenly asked.

"Easy, you never think twice before jumping on those bullets for our cousin, it is the least I can do. You know how close and I love my cousin, correct?"

"True, thanks Ton, this is too much."

"Jumping on bullets is too much, buddy, remember that." He said and patted him and stretched a bit, he removed his headphones from his laptop jack and blared the upbeat instrumental music, the same as those Vlogging background music which was catchy and chill.

"Still your taste in beats is chill as hell, couz." Rounin patted him.

"Wait till my Jeep drop some." He snorted and both marched to the kitchen.

"The things you can do when you got power and money, huh…" Yuuki blinked.

"Well, It's the first I knew Ton-san, but hearing him say those thing and using what he has in good way is nice too." Takenaga replied.

"I guess I had to meet with those guys huh?" said by Kyohei, "But I guess I need her advice too…" he thought.

They shared some nice meal made by Sunako, and the photographer demanded everyone not to touch the food until he has taken photos from all of it since he will be posting it to his social media as he is now a big fan of his favorite model, after sharing their dinner, things were set up at the garden and Kyohei was dressed to an all black suit, it was tailored made and has silky touch to it, while Sunako matched him with her long train strap and backless dress, it has a long v-neck which showed a lot of her skin.

They were under the moon light and used the bush as their background, the lighting was good for the shoot and some can be edited as well, they had many poses, however the photographer's favorite is when Kyohei pulled her to some little ballroom moves especially the dipping.

After they were done after half an hour, Rounin was dressed to a white tuxedo trousers, black dress shirt that matched his tailcoat and suit jacket, his tie was bloody red, he posed to the foyer and grand staircase formally with his charming smile, he was topped off with is brown Panama wide brim fedora.

And when it was Clinton's turn, he was dressed in a nice casual long sleeved button down shirt that fitted him, despite his little chubby state he looked fine, his fit black jeans was held by a shin brown leather belt that matched his Timberland lace up sneaker boots, he was having that boyish smile under head scruffy under chin beard and his eyes shined bright green without his glasses, his Monster Beats headphones rested to his neck stylishly.

It was late when everyone finished and Sunako was dead tired again, Rounin and Clinton stayed at the mansion while the photographer and his staff went to pack up and left.

* * *

It wasn't a week when Kyohei finally has his own office and now heading a security department provided with all necessities and made its formalities with the law, dressed in his suit he is still the helicopter boyfriend around Sunako who was comfortable, thinking that he is the evil duke of some dark world since he put to career his all black attire in uniform with her dresses.

With their photo being used for the magazines where the Nakahara family is being featured, everyone gave them a nickname which she was pleased with, having to name their little black world as an Underworld, she couldn't complain as she is pleased.

The magazine featured all the Nakahara family's wealth however one of her cousin was the highlight as his properties are featured, from his mansion in Malibu to Hawaii, his giant homes all-over Japan near the beaches, his enormous garages and collection of rides, his net worth and all businesses he handles in such a young age of his late teens.

Sunako also liked how she was simply featured capturing her home with Kyohei and their housemates and friends, how she lived simply and her study lifestyle while balancing her work as the new Nakahara matriarch.

Her love life was also featured as it turned to a nice fairytale like event, she had met her Duke of the Underworld and not a prince, she preferred it that way.

"We need to leave." Her Duke informed as he buttons his cuff links after he loosened them while they were taking a nap at her office, she straightened her dress which as usual was black and readied herself to attend another ground breaking in Hokkaido for a park project she had put for a charity in some hospital, Kyohei helped her up the aircraft which is off to the said location.

An hour long they arrived and there were people already, Kyohei's men were already there and assisted the couple as they step out the said aircraft and escorted them to the location where the ground breaking is, it was not yet starting and some officials were excited and ecstatic to meet the Duchess herself, however they were stunned by her unnoticed beauty, and the said man escorting her was leveling her glow.

While they were greeting some important people, she felt tired and Kyohei noticed it, he created an excuse so he can whisk her away for a moment and bring her to some place where she ban breathe.

Succeeding they went to walk around the park – Sunako wrapped her arm around his upper arm and leaned her head while they took a walk around the place, enjoying the silence, when he found a bench, he pointed and went to rest there, they were relieved they can rest from all that mingling.

Kyohei played with her palm until they were bothered, "Nakahara?" a certain man with a girl clinging to his arm went to call for her, Kyohei turned his head and glared.

"Soutaro?" she glared and Kyohei familiar with the said guy pulled her close.

"Do you need anything from my 'wife' and do we know you?" Kyohei snarled and the other glared back not backing down.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

"I'm Takano Kyohei." He replied.

"He's my h-husband…" she came to support his claim and pretended and the other was shocked to know the girl who used to have a huge crush on him is now married to a man who's million times attractive than him, and the girl he called ugly was now named as the Duchess of the business world with her beauty and talents in business.

"Boss, you got a call from, master Clinton!" rushed by men in fitting polo shirts and combat trousers and boots, they were armed as well, they handed him the phone.

"Ton?" he asked and shortly he was replied, "Me and Sunako are doing fine, no… we're not doing hanky pankies and no babies yet." He blushed, "Yes, I'm adjusting, but the amount of re scheduling is hard, really you'll send an assistant to do that? Thanks! Also how is Santorini Beach?"

"Wait… he's in Greece?" Sunako wondered and Kyohei nodded turning to her – they continued to ignore Soutaro.

The call was short, "He's sending another helicopter for your use, he noticed yours needed some touch so he is offering to do more maintenance since we had been using it frequently and he's worried."

"Ton and his anxiety, it's not good for him."

"I tried to tell him to see his therapist, and I think he's doing well with his sessions now, I can see he's changing."

"I'm glad you could help him." They continued to ignore Soutaro.

Throughout the day they spent, Kyohei's guys noticed how committed he is in protecting his lady boss and never fails to follow protocols he made for her safety, for him, it is the only thing that can repay her cousin's help to him, as he is establishing himself without any trouble like when he finds some part time work and get involved with the said boss who takes advantage of him.

~END~


End file.
